The Beach House
by sorata-chan
Summary: They were friends forever, but he wanted more. Nothing a little trip to the beach house can't fix....My response to r0o's Grand GM Challenge


Hey again, Hmm I guess I'm posting this is response to r0o's Grand GM Challenge. Don't feel too proud of it though, it didn't quite do what I wanted it to do, but I shall leave it for your enjoyment. I really hope you like it.

o0o

He remembered when he first saw her; they had been in school at the time and she was friends with his half-brother. That made her a social outcast in the eyes of their fellow schoolmates, but that hadn't bothered him in the least.

He didn't try to disassociate himself from her or anything to that effect, if anything he tried to get her to like him back, lust after him even. Anything was better than knowing that she didn't even hold an ounce of consideration for his person.

He took his time, having short conversations with her at first, ultimately getting her used to his presence. After that he started spending more time around her, around her friends. She hadn't even begun to notice that he had started to hang around them more; it only became natural for her to include him in whatever plans the group had.

He was still cold, though she knew different. He made sure of that; his little Kagome would never have to worry about whether or not she held his interest or attention. He was a dog demon, loyalty and compassion ran through his veins and he would be damned if in the long run some imbecile began to make her question his awareness of her.

But that was so long ago, they were so young, he couldn't have acted on his desires then. Though Inu weren't very monogamous creatures by nature, once they were loyal to someone, everything else fell by the wayside. From the moment he met her, and she flashed him that brilliant smile of hers, he _knew_ that there would be, never be any others.

Kagome for her part had immediately noticed the striking dog demon, how could she have not? Yes she was friends with his brother and it was not secret that the two hated that the other breathed the same air as them. She had heard of his reputation, even though they were barely in high school, he was at least two years ahead of her. It wasn't hard o find out that he was one that good girls like herself were told to steer clear from.

She could honestly say that she tried; probably not hard enough because the first time they spoke, or rather he spoke to her, her mind body and soul became his without her knowledge.

That was about seven years ago, they had become really close friends during that time. He had told her once that he valued her opinion over most of his hired advisors and that made her feel special, to think that he thought so highly of her.

She also felt bad that she lusted after him so; they were friends, platonic friends, nothing more. That was what she assumed anyway, as in their almost a decade of friendship he had not seemed or made any more to make them anything more. But boy did she lust. It made her ashamed at some of the contents of her thoughts at times, so she had taken to having a few one night stands to relieve her frustration.

At first she had thought lowly of herself for doing it, but then it couldn't be helped. He had lost her virginity to a vibrator. Not very significant, but it also made things a lot easier. Of course she had wanted it to be Sesshoumaru, but she was content in the knowledge that in her mind, he was the only presence.

He watched her as she crossed the street in her little sundress. The wind pulling it taut against her form. He admired the curved she was graced with, while trying to keep a rein on his emotions. She was coming to meet him for lunch, an outing he had planned. If all worked in his favor, he and his miko would be enjoying a weekend of debauchery.

He knew she lusted after him, how could he not? He scent spiked headily whenever he was near, and he found himself trying to coax more of the blessed aroma from her. On more than one occasion he had actually stooped to the level of stealing a few of her lacy underwear. If his musings were correct he should have one pair of boy-shorts, a thong and a bikini cut panty.

Taking a sip of his water, both to distract and cool himself down, he smiled faintly at her as she sat in the chair in front of him.

"Hey" she greeted breathlessly, his fingers twitched around his glass as he nodded faintly at her. The woman had no idea what she did to him. Yes he knew about her sexcapades, how could he not? He had to fight his beast tooth an nail to not go out and hunt down the unworthy men that had taken their pleasure from his vixen, stole of his pleasure.

He had to constantly remind himself that he had not staked any formal claim upon her, much less any claim that she knew about. For all she knew, he wasn't attracted to her in the least.

_But that's all going to change today_ he promised himself. He would not let his little vixen go away, he would probably commit seppuku if that ever happened. It was time to take matters in his hands.

"Afternoon Kagome, I hope you don't mind, but I have ordered for us" he eyed her predatorily as she dung through her purse for something, he lips pursed in consternation at not finding what it was that she desired.

"Oh no, its no problem. I trust your judgment, and more often than not, I end up putting those that you order for me on my list of foods to order whenever I go back to somewhere" she smiled up at him briefly before digging into her oversized bag again. This is the punishment she got for following the latest trends.

"So what have you been up to this day? Been on the town I assume." He watched from the wrought iron rungs on the bistro styled table as her bag scrunched her dress further up her leg, giving him a nice eyeful of creamy smooth thigh. He felt his mouth water.

"Yes I have been actually, had a shopping date with Sango. But now I'm all yours!" she chirped, deciding that whatever she was looking in her bag was not as important as gazing at him. She moped internally though, wishing that her final statement had been true. Granted, she had no clue just how on the ball she was.

Scenting the fluctuation of her emotions, Sesshoumaru decided that it was time to let at least a part of his intentions be known. After all, he couldn't have her putting herself down for something that he promised himself that he would take full advantage of later. Of course, he wouldn't mind if she took advantage of him also, he _was_ an equal-opportunity employer after all.

"Are you free this weekend Kagome?" he asked first, wanting to ensure that he wouldn't have to use any methods to entice her to drop her plans for him. Well technically it would be for her as he planned on loving her quite a bit in the small time.

She looked over at him questioningly; hope sparkling in her eyes. She tried to keep her excitement at bay but she couldn't help it. "Yeah, why?" she crossed her fingers beneath the table, hoping beyond hope that he was about to ask her out or something.

He smirked faintly at her, seeing the excitement and anticipation oozing from her person, she had tried to rein it in he noted but then she just decided to let it run its course. "Nothing really, I was just heading up to the beach house this weekend and thought maybe you wanted a vacation" he shrugged nonchalantly, eyeing her reaction.

She paused, it wasn't exactly what she was hoping for, but it _was_ an all expense paid weekend in one of the most exclusive of areas, alone with Sesshoumaru.

_Kag girl, you'd be an idiot to turn him down_ she thought, _and, we can also try to seduce him_ she thought evilly, a small glint in her eye. She knew he had a thing of corsets and fishnets. And she had both.

"Sure why not" she replied. He eyed her demeanor change, she was up to something that much he knew, he also had an idea that he would probably love every second of it.

"I'll pick you up at five" was his response as the food came, they ate in easy silence afterwards.

oOo

Kagome entered her room at the 'beach house', granted it wasn't a sprawling mansion like she knew he liked to splurge on, but it wasn't a small cottage by the shore either. Her room here was bigger than her loft in the city, very airy too. She liked the light colors used in the designing, that added with the flowing silks and sheer fabrics created a very romantic look. She didn't know how he knew that she liked her decorating so, but she shrugged it off as inconsequential. She was talking about Sesshoumaru Takahashi. If he wanted information, he got it.

Setting her duffel bag on the bed, she set about placing her few toiletries about the room and bathroom; she was going to have a weekend of relaxation, and fun. She made sure to pack only her smallest and sexiest bikinis. She wanted to get the attention of the dog demon in a new way.

Packing her secret weapons away, she changed from her purple sundress into a royal blue bikini with matching sarong. Her first order of business was to get a nice tan, and then would she commence with her seduction.

Walking down the stairs on the back deck leading to the pool and hot tub, she dropped her towel and lowered herself onto one of the wooden deckchairs. Putting on her shades she began the arduous task of putting on sun block.

Sesshoumaru watched her from his room window. He had strategically placed the pool by the garden underneath his balcony when he had designed the house. He was using it to its fullest advantage now. She looked superb in that pricey piece of cloth that did nothing to stave of his erotic thoughts. It only managed to make them more prominent, _especially when she arches her back like that_ he thought.

Deciding to go out there and _help_, he got up and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater. It made no sense to wear slacks and a button up; he was to be relaxing after all, both in and out of her.

Seeing the shadow looming over her, she tipped her head backwards only to have her breath stolen from her at the vision before her, licking her lips unconsciously, she smiled innocently at him before offering her lotion.

"Care to help?" she asked, only to see him nod and take the bottle from her. Sesshoumaru had noticed the spike in her scent before the licking of her delectable lips; oh he would have fun this afternoon. He planned to make her want him so bad she begged for it.

Positioning himself to sit behind her on the bench, he scooted her hair to one shoulder, lightly caressing her skin in the process, he felt her shiver and did it again, all innocently of course. Squirting some of the lotion in a palm, he rubbed both together before applying it to the smooth expanse of her back.

Kagome shivered again at the feel of his strong hands on her in a more intimate way than she was used to. Fighting back the moan of satisfaction, she instead opted to loll her head to one side. Offering the column of her neck to him.

Sesshoumaru licked his lips, his sweatpants felt tighter as she continued her subtly erotic movements. Before he could help himself, he felt his head hovering but her neck. He tried to stop himself, but his beast wasn't having it, wanting this woman for so long and being denied at every turn. He had to make his intentions known.

Kagome stiffened as she felt his rough tongue lick a path from her shoulder to the back of her ear. Her mind went blank as the sensation drugged her with pleasure. Feeling the pressure of his hands fade, she looked around only to see that she was once again alone on the bench. Her shoulders sagged and she pouted petulantly.

_At least now I know that he has _some_ feelings for me_ she thought, before beginning her plan anew.

Sesshoumaru paced his kitchen; that was not supposed to happen. Well it was, but not there, not then. He glanced out the window beside him and saw her still sitting there in the sun. he was about to turn away when she lowered the bench and laid flat on her back, pulling loose the strings on her top before resting her head on her hands.

Sesshoumaru swallowed thickly, his plans be damned. He was going to have her tonight.

o0o

Dinner was a quiet affair, simply because Sesshoumaru spent the entire time trying to not maul the female before him sexually. And said female spent the entire time arching her back and tilting her neck for him to get the best vantage points of her assets. It was as obvious as she could get and he knew it.

Kagome smirked as they stood side by side washing the dishes. Sesshoumaru had given the servants this weekend off to have loads of private time with his miko. She was going to make use of it.

Drying her hands, she hopped up on the granite countertop of the island behind her, her back straight and shoulders back as her black hook-eye corset did its magic. Biting his lip, the demon chanced a look behind him to see what the deviant behind him was up to. The first thing he noticed was the way her corset trussed up and out her bountiful breasts. Granted, he noticed that since dinner began and _has been_ noticing since. Turning off the pipe behind him, he turned to face her.

She crossed her legs, bringing his gaze to the obscenely short skirt she wore and the length of said legs. He suddenly felt that he was no longer in control.

She smiled fondly at him, twiddling her fingers before her. She hadn't thought this part of her plan, she figured that he would pounce on her and she wouldn't have to worry about instigating, but it seemed as if he were afraid of what would or could happen right now. She felt like a bad person. He obviously wasn't attracted to her physically.

She sighed sadly and looked down at her lap, only to gasp when she felt his hand caressing her face. Looking up she noticed his hungry gaze and shivered, maybe she wasn't so wrong after all.

He took her in; she was so beautiful, just as he was about to make his move he felt the shift in her aura. She was retreating into herself because she felt like she was pushing him, he figured it a minor setback, he only had to show her just what type of _pushing_ he had in mind.

Caressing her cheek, he stepped between her parted legs. He could feel the heat radiating from her as he did so, he licked his lips and guided her chin upwards, tilting her face to his.

"So beautiful" he murmured, brushing his thumb against the blush that stole onto her face. "I've wanted you for so long my little miko, so much so that it physically hurt. I wont be denied tonight" he felt her shiver at his promise before he molded her lips to his, giving her a chaste kiss before plundering her warm cavern, dragging a moan from her throat.

Kagome melted at his words; she knew he was being truthful. He was never one for lying, maybe a little bending here and there but never and outright lie. To think that he had wanted her almost as long (or maybe longer) as she had him. She whimpered as she felt his hand ghost over the tops of her pushed up breasts. She was jus itching to shed her clothes and take him into her right here right now. He felt it in her jagged movements, felt her desire and need.

Pulling back her rested his forehead against hers while he stilled her hands. "Now now my pet," he purred "I plan to savor this night, and tomorrow morning, and tomorrow afternoon, and tomorrow night. And when we get back to the city I'm going to tie you to my bed and keep you there for the rest of our days"

She sighed dazedly; if that wasn't a declaration of love she didn't know what was. She had learned long ago to read between the lines with him. He was never one to leave himself vulnerable to anyone, not even her, and she didn't fault him for it. It was just how he was; she didn't want to change him for anything.

"Sounds like a plan" she moaned out as she felt his claws ghost her thighs, feeling the tips tickle her erotically. Her head lolled back in bliss, her hair falling about her in a black halo, putting more emphasis on the lightly tanned mounds pushed forward in offering. Not one to push away a gift, Sesshoumaru bent forward to finally taste the firm flesh before him. Dragging his tongue heavily over one, he gripped her thigh lightly. Holding her narrow corseted waist, he caused her to arch almost limply into him as her eyes rolled back from the momentary sensation overload.

Slicing away the cord that held and tightened the back, the corset fell away from her, exposing her still milky skin to him. His mouth watered as he took in the vision before him, he wanted nothing more than to bury his length into her tight centre. But he would wait.

He's waited seven years; a few more moments wouldn't hurt.

Taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth, he suckled and swirled his tongue in a few different patterns before flicking said nipple against his teeth. Kagome could only let her mouth fall open in silent praise as her hips bucked helplessly around him. He lay her pliant body on the top of the counter before climbing on top of her and straddling her hips.

She watched him through glazed eyes, slowly coming to grips that she was about to have her dreams come true. She reached up tentatively and started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. When she finally de-shirted him she could only gaze in anticipation as the sculpted skin before her. She ran her hands lightly over his rippling stomach, before bringing them up to her neck flicking a nipple as she passed. She felt his breath hitch at her wanderings before she drug him down on top of her molding their bodies and mouths together possessively.

She moaned at the initial contact then wrapped her longs legs around his hips, grinding her uncovered heat against his charcoal slacks. She felt him push back against her and the friction caused her back to arch off of the surface of the counter almost painfully. Sesshoumaru for his part was in heaven, he felt his erection straining painfully against his pants, but he honestly could not care at the moment. Currently, he had one hand kneading a beautiful breast while the other was inching its way to her dripping centre. And if that wasn't enough he was alternating between kissing and sucking on his chosen's neck. Life could not get better.

"Oh Kami…" Kagome called out, she had to be dead there was just no other name for the ultimate pleasure that she was currently feeling. She felt as his finger teased her opening, prodding softly, her legs fell open in response, giving him more room to meander. She felt it prod once more before it was pushed fully between her folds, the feeling was so charging. She wanted to cry as it was pulled out then pushed back in, setting up a slightly steady pace.

Before long a second finger joined in, pulling both a cry from her throat and a rush of heady ambrosia. "So tight" he murmured against her throat picking up his pace as her hips began to buck in response. "Do you like this?" she breathed against her, simultaneously causing her to moan out his name and loose all coherent thought.

The pace got almost brutal; Kagome could barely hang on to her sanity. "Oh yes" she hissed, thrashing her head wildly feeling her orgasm on the brink; then all of a sudden, it stopped. She cried out pitifully at the feeling of incompletion.

She looked up at him dazedly to see him giving her a hooded gaze, slowly, barely moving his fingers in her. She opened her mouth to protest but her head lolled once again as she felt him wiggle said fingers. She knew that by now the countertop was soaked and would need to be cleaned thoroughly.

Sesshoumaru leaned up off her and crawled sexily down her body, she watched his decent half wary half excitedly. He paused to devour both her breasts before swirling his tongue in he belly button. She felt her skirt vacate her body almost came at the sight of him looking up her body like a starved man.

Locking eyes with her, he slowly and purposely slid his tongue out of his mouth to lick her once, a slow languid lick that nearly sent her over the edge with its deliberation. She felt every angle of his tongue hit her most sensitive of areas and it almost caused her to scream.

Replacing his fingers, he wiggled his tongue once, her eyes widened. He flicked the sinuous appendage and her breath hitched, wiggling it once more before pulling it back into his mouth. Kagome screamed her pleasure as he pressed his tongue against her over sensitive clit that just threw her over the precipice into an orgasm so intense she had never felt anything like it before.

Sesshoumaru lapped her up greedily, watching her writhe in pleasure as she became hyper aware of everything. After drinking his fill, he climbed off of the countertop lazily, pulling deftly at his belt and pants he drug her eyes to him. He noticed the appreciative glances she kept sending his crotch but smirked at the thought of her reaction when she realized just how big he was.

Stepping out of the clinging cloths, he grabbed a hold of his erect member, Kagome's eyes widened almost comically before she licked her lips at him. He stroked himself once and she rubbed her legs together to try and simulate the friction that she needed. Walking closer to her, he pulled her closer to him until her ass was practically hanging off of the edge.

Holding a leg with one hand, he positioned his heavy length at her core, teasing the entrance before slowly sliding in, savoring the feeling of bliss that encompassed him, he felt her arch into him, pushing him further into her until the hilt. He could feel the top of her cervix he was sure, but all he cared about right now was the soft heat that surrounded him like a glove.

Holding the backs of her knees in the crooks of his elbows, he pulled out, hissing as he did only to immediately thrust back in, grunting in pleasure at the feeling. Kagome saw stars; this was everything and then some. Her toes curled and her fingers twitched, she didn't know what the hell to do with her hands and quite frankly she didn't really care.

He set up a pace and all she could do was hold on to the edge of the counter above her head and enjoy the ride. With every spearing thrust she praised his name to the heavens, and when she couldn't get it fully out, 'Sesshooo-Kami' sufficed.

Currently, Sesshoumaru was finding it difficult to not to loose himself to his beast. Though he doubted that his beast would hurt her as it wanted her as much as he did, he wanted to be selfish and keep her all to himself. Finding himself unable to keep his pace, he began to spear into her, plunging as deep within her core as he could go, her screams and unintelligible groans and grunts egging him on.

He felt the faint fluttering signaling the coming of her orgasm and pistoned into her at demonic speed. She arched painfully off of the countertop, screaming as she did tears running from her eyes as her body twitched and convulsed in orgasm. Feeling the increased suction of her vaginal walls, there was nothing he could do to stave off his own orgasm. He trusted jerkily into her, coating her with his seed and scent.

They laid there on the counter, twitching sporadically in the afterglow in their first on many joinings.

o0o

Tell me what you think!!


End file.
